


Агат

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Торин любуется глазами хоббита, только никак не может понять, какого же они цвета.





	Агат

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhita/gifts).
  * A translation of [Agate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626612) by [Emsiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/pseuds/Emsiecat). 



Иногда они были похожи на сапфиры, ослепительные и яркие, как небо, чистые и глубокие, как озеро под летним солнцем. А иногда больше напоминали изумруды – темную зелень таинственных лесов и мягкую траву, что растет на холмах его далекой родины.

Случалось и так, что они походили на черную грозовую тучу, сверкающую молниями. В такие минуты ему лучше было не перечить.

В них проглядывали все новые и новые цвета: бронза – земля, которую он так любит, янтарная крошка и прожилки золота. Сколько оттенков может быть в одних и тех же глазах? Просто непостижимо. Торин никак не мог разгадать эту загадку. Бильбо ответил бы наверняка, но в этом и заключалась трудность – именно о его глазах непозволительно часто размышлял Торин, и признаться в этом – означало бы выставить себя в дурном свете.

Нет уж, лучше держать такие мысли при себе. И все же… С чем их сравнить? А может, цвет глаз Бильбо неповторим, как и сам хоббит? Задача, у которой нет решения.

Однако, спустившись как-то раз в одну из штолен Эребора, Торин наконец понял, на что похожи глаза Бильбо.

Агат!

Он проходил мимо маленькой тележки, наполненной агатами, и вдруг увидел в них тот самый оттенок. Идеально подходящий!

Торин улыбнулся, любуясь агатовой россыпью. Бильбо был не просто сапфиром или изумрудом, и уж точно не золотом. Скромный и зачастую незаметный, но совершенно бесценный для тех, кто по-настоящему его знает. Без сомнений, глаза у Бильбо были цвета агата.


End file.
